Loved and Unwanted
by takoyakilover4ever
Summary: This person made me feel so loved that I could just feel like the luckiest person on earth just by being next to this person but the other person made me feel so unwanted that I felt like I was unneeded. There are two groups now in Fairy Tail, me and the rest. (This isn't a story where Lucy gets kicked out or leaves!)
1. One line and two groups

_**Loved and Unwanted**_

_**Chapter 1: One line and two groups**_

_Today is a normal sunny day today, I walk into Fairy Tail with a smile on my face but really I don't feel happy at all._

_For while now, instead of people ignoring me, they have been giving me stares plus people have been talking about me. The only people who don't hate me yet are Wendy and Levy and the both of them are on a mission. _

_Team Natsu, who I would expect to stand up for me do the opposite, they are always saying behind my back how weak I am and that I am always the reason why we are in trouble. They think that I can't hear them or that I can't notice it. It happens every day, the gossiping, the stares, the horrible words and the loneliness from no one understanding me. _

"…Umm… Good morning Mira-san, can I have a smoothie" I ask quietly while sitting down at the counter.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure…" Mira said without evening acknowledging my existence, as if I wasn't there.

"Here" She said while she slid the milkshake across the counter to me, on the way if fell and spilt all over me. "Oh sorry" Mira, how should I say this?! She apologized with no feelings. I am shocked and stunned on how much her feelings towards me have changed.

I could faintly hear the laughs around the guild, I got up and went to the toilet to wipe the stain off of her.

_I think to myself that there is one invisible line that separates two groups here. The first group having a single person, that person is me. The second group being everyone else in the guild, that group has fun while my group does nothing but watch the other group and listens to their conversations. Most of those conversations are about her but the first group wishes that she could become like them._

After I wiped away the stain I go out to hear people bad mouthing about me, they aren't doing a very good job if they are trying to keep it a secret.

"…What's her problem? All she does cause trouble for us…"

"… Why is she so weak?..."

"… Hahaha…"

_I don't understand why this is happening in the first place. It's funny how much people can change in one day._

I sit back down on a chair and I look at Team Natsu, they look like they are having fun. It's not that I am not part of their team anymore; it's more like I am just invisible to them.

Something sudden happened; Natsu notices me and walks towards me. He sits down on a chair across to me. He doesn't have a smile on his face; I have a bad feeling about this.

"Hey Lucy, don't you think that you are a bit weak? I think you should go train… Well it might not make a difference though" He laughed

"…What the hell?" He has been saying this almost daily. I give him a glare.

"Hey don't glare at me just because you are weak. Fairy Tail is a guild where there are a lot of strong mages, well almost all" He looked into my eyes when he said almost all.

I stood up from my chair, lowered my head so I was looking at floor also they couldn't see my eyes, I stomped out of the building. As I leave I can hear slight chuckles and my name being called. I decide to ignore this; I don't want to get into a fight.

I get home and sit on my bed then all of a sudden Loki pops out of nowhere. He looks extremely angry as in about to kill someone angry.

"Lucy… I have had enough with Natsu and the others" He growled

"Just ignore it, we will be the mature ones here and they can be the immature ones. They are taking it a tad too far though" I told Loki with a melancholy tone

"No Lucy! I am going over to Fairy Tail now so that I can talk to them! I'll even kill someone if I have too!" He stormed out of the house.

"Loki! Stop! You don't have to do this! Please… I don't want to get into a fight…" I start to cry

"Lucy… I'm sorry but I have too. Everyone is worried about you" He dashed off to Fairy Tail

"Loki…" I sat down outside of my house, waiting for Loki to return

_**Loki's POV:**_

_I am going to kill them for hurting Lucy! Lucy doesn't want me to use violence and just ignore it; I did but only for a few days. I can't stand it anymore!_

I stomp into Fairy Tail and everyone stares at me. I give everyone glares especially those who say Lucy's name.

I walk up to Natsu, grab his shirt with two hands and hit his head with mine.

"Ouch! What the—"I stop Natsu's sentence by punching him in the face

"Why do you guys treat Lucy like this?! What happened to 'you belong here'?" I scream

"It's not our fault she's weak, plus she always gets in a lot of trouble" Natsu said while wiping his bloody nose

"What happened to Nakama always help Nakama?" I scream with indignation

"Well it's her fault! She has no one but to blame but herself" Some person screamed

I glare at Natsu and he just laugh's. I kick his stomach and leave to go back to Lucy.

"You… Loki!" Natsu howled

_**Lucy's POV:**_

It has been 15 minutes and I am still waiting for Loki to return, I am really worried about him.

"Lucy! I'm back!" He gave me hug

"Umm so what happened" I questioned

"Yeah… Hehe… I kind of screamed at people. I also kicked Natsu, maybe also punched and hit him with my head"

"LOKI!" I shouted

"Sorry!" With that, Loki disappeared

_I know I say that I am alright but really I'm not… It's fine if no one notices my feelings because no one would really care anyways… _

Without noticing, I start to cry. I wipe away the tears but then they keep on coming out!

_Why am I crying now?!_

_**Sting's POV:**_

_I'm lost right now… I have no clue where the heck I am going and for some reason my instinct told me to go here._

I notice someone sitting down crying, I thought I would ignore it but I looked at this girl carefully. It was that Lucy girl from Fairy Tail. I'm a bit curious why she is crying so I go over to her.

"Hey Lucy… Are you okay?" I kneel down to her and look into her eyes

"Sting…

_**End of Chapter 1**_

Please review! I want to hear your thoughts on this story!


	2. Can't take it anymore

_**Chapter 2: Can't take it anymore…**_

I notice someone sitting down crying, I thought I would ignore it but I looked at this girl carefully. It was that Lucy girl from Fairy Tail. I'm a bit curious why she is crying so I go over to her.

"Hey Lucy… Are you okay?" I kneel down to her and look into her eyes

"Sting…" Lucy was so quiet and she was choking on her sobs so I couldn't pick up what she said.

"Let's go inside, we can talk there" She nods, I take her hand and lead her inside her house. She sits down on a couch and I sit on one directly across her. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?" I ask her, she only reply's by shaking her head. "Can you at least explain to me what happened?" I move to the couch she was on, she nods.

"…It's… Fairy Tail… it's been like this for 2 months… they have been ignoring me… gossiping about me… calling me weak… there's more but… I don't feel like explaining it…" She continues to cry, _I am shocked as in really shocked. I thought Natsu and them were really nice but they called her weak… This is unacceptable. _I take some tissues and wipe her tears with them. "Don't cry… I'm here okay?" I look at the watch "Oh fudge! I have to go! I'll come back tomorrow okay?"

I was about to walk out but I feel a tug on my shirt. It was Lucy "P…Please don't leave me… I don't want to be left alone again" She says quietly. I pat her head and look away "Fine… I can stay but promise me this; you have to feed me breakfast tomorrow" She nods to my request and I give her a smile.

We go upstairs to her room, it's pretty cute here. "I can sleep on the floor, I just need some blankets" I throw myself on to the floor. I look at her bed, it looks really comfy, I jump on her bed "Wahhh so soft" I bury my face into her pillows. I look up and Lucy is staring at me, her eyes are filled with sadness.

"Is something wrong?" I ask her while getting up and sitting on the floor. She looks away and softly says "nothing" but I swear I heard her say "…Natsu used to do that…". She passes me some pillows and blankets and I lay them down on the floor. I lie down on the floor and wave my hand at her "Night". She falls on her bed and says "goodnight…"

* * *

_**Next morning:**_

"Mwahhhhhh…. Good morning" I yawn and look in the mirror…. My hair is all over the place. I hug my pillow and walk downstairs. "Lucy? Wahhhh something smells nice" My eyes widened, I sniffed the air and followed to the kitchen. Lucy made pancakes! "Thanks Lucy!" I give a big smile to her. As I stuff my face into these pancakes I realize that I have to go and panic in chibi style. "Ahhhhh Rouge will scream at me! Bye Lucy! I will come back later! I promise!" I run out of her face without fixing my hair….

* * *

_**Lucy's POV:**_

_Ah… Sting left me… guess it's time to head to Fairy Tail. Just great, am I going to hear about how weak I am or how I'm getting Fairy Tail all the time? _

I put on my clothes and walk outside while looking at the floor. I arrive at Fairy Tail without trying to make any eye contact with anyone, as I was passing Natsu and them I hear them whisper

"…She made Loki turn against us? How pathetic…."

"…She's weak so she can't help it…"

"…haha…"

I tightened my fist and clench my teeth. I stop and turn around and start to walk fast towards Natsu and them. I raise my arm and

_**Slap!**_

I slap Natsu across the face… He deserves it…

"What the hell Lucy! What was that for?!" Natsu yells and stomps his feet

"Lucy say sorry to Natsu now!" Erza screams at me

As everyone is screaming at me and telling me to say sorry I tighten my fist even harder and say quietly "…Why?..." Everyone stops and looks at me "…Why did I slap you?... Why do you guys talk about me?! Why do you guys call me weak all the time?" I scream at them. I give Natsu another slap across the face then run out of the house.

_**Natsu's POV:**_

_What the hell is wrong with Lucy? She is weak! She just needs to accept that fact._

"Welcome back Laxus!" Mira says with joy "How did your mission go?" Laxus looks around the guild. _I wonder why? He looks really confused_

"…So the rumors are true?..." Laxus says with annoyance

"What's true Laxus?" I ask him while running towards him

"I heard rumors about Lucy being treated badly… I saw her running out of the guild crying… Natsu you little…" Laxus punches me across the face

_Great first I am slapped by Lucy twice now Laxus punches me!_

"What happened to Nakama always stay as Nakama? What happened to 'Lucy you belong here'?" He looks at me with anger as I wipe the blood off my nose. I say with anger "Well it's her fault we are always in trouble"

"…I don't give about your reasons right now Natsu…."

* * *

_**Lucy's POV:**_

_I'm running home right now but I think that I made my situation worse by slapping Natsu, great… I am going to get bullied even more. I start to pour tears, I cover my face with one hand and I continue to run._

I get home and slam the door behind me and I hear a voice, a soft and caring voice "Hey Lucy, I told you I would be back right". It was Sting he was sitting on my couch relaxing

* * *

_**End of Chapter 2**_

Please review and tell me your opinion on this Fanfic! (Please no mean reviews though)


	3. Thank you

_**Chapter 3: Thank you**_

"Hey Lucy, I told you I would be back right". It was Sting he was sitting on my couch relaxing. He smiles then asks me "Are you okay?"

I out on a straight face but it doesn't work, I start to pour tears out of my eyes like crazy "Sting… I think I made a mistake! I slapped Natsu and I think I made things worse for me…" I rub my eyes and sniff, Sting stands up and looks at my eyes, I could feel the blood rush up to my cheeks when he took my hand and led me out of my house.

"Let's go but some stuff Lucy" Sting said while smiling, we ran off to a mini arcade. By the time we got there it was pretty late so no one was there. "Hey Lucy! Which toy do you want" Sting pointed to the claw machine. I looked at all the toys there "I don't really mind Sting" I looked down to see that we were still holding hands. I blushed a bit he gave me a puzzled face and realized our hands were still connected.

"Ah, sorry!" We pulled our hands away from each other. I looked away and quietly said "It's okay…". I watched Sting as put a coin into the machine "Ah got it!" He pumped his fist in the air. "Here!" Sting put the black cat he won on top of my head. I picked it up and hugged it "Thanks Sting… The cat is really cute" For the first time in 2 months I….

_Smiled…._

"You finally smiled Lucy!" Sting ruffles my hair and suddenly he hugs me "Good thing you smiled! Here I have something for you" He takes out a box, takes my hand and places the box inside my hand. He smiles and says "Open it" following his 'orders' I open the box and find a beautiful necklace, it was a diamond necklace and it shined with beauty. My eyes glistened to the sight of the necklace, I looked up at Sting and smiled. I quietly said "…Thank you…". Sting scratched the back of his head and looked away "It was nothing". Is it just me or was he blushing earlier.

"Let's go home!" This time **I **took Sting by the hand and ran home, on our way to my house the wind was flowing which made my hair look like it was floating a bit.

_Little did I know that a certain salmon dragon slayer was watching us as we ran home…._ "I wonder what will happen to me tomorrow. I did slap Natsu… everyone did seem pretty pissed at me when I did that. Maybe I should quit the guild…" Sting gave me a surprised look and patted me on the head "Are you going to let them get to you?" It was if an electric shock was sent to my head I tightened my fists and screamed "Nope! They aren't going to get to my head! I will never quit Fairy Tail even if it kills me because it would be like I lost to them!" I pointed to Sting and smiled "Thanks Sting for cheering me up!"

I jumped up and hugged Sting "Thanks for everything…." Then I realized what I was doing and started to sweat a lot "Don't take this the wrong way! It's not that I do like you in that sort of way!" I blushed and started to wave my arms in chibi style.

He smirked and started to laugh and I joined in by laughing with him. I looked outside my window; I thought I saw blue and pink? Oh well not that it really matters. "Are you going now Sting?" I ask

"Wellllll… Yeah it's getting pretty late, I'll visit again tomorrow!" With that Sting leaves taking off to wherever he's going. I should probably make something for him to thank him for all that he has done for me….. I start to think while jotting down some notes on a piece of paper

* * *

_**Ideas for presents to give to Sting**_

_A dog? _ (Lucy…. A pet is out of question! He has Lector…. So this is a **NO**) (´･ω･`)

_Food? _(I can always give him food plus he looks like he is always hungry so **NO**) （￣ー￣）

_Pendant? _(I feel like it would be too girly for him… I can't make one also sooo ** NO**)

_Wristband? _(Well I could give him that but…. I want to give something with more meaning)

_Shoes? _( Meh…)ヽ（´ー｀）┌

_Clothes? _( Sure but if I'm going to give him clothes something has to be there as well)

_Valentine's day Chocolate? _(Yesss! I can give him clothes and chocolate! I can also write a letter…)

Letter:

Dear Sting (No No it should be a bit more informal)

Hey Sting! (Too informal...)

Hi Sting,

Thank you for being so nice to me...

_Ahhhh I should write this tomorrow I can't think! Plus this is quite embarrassing _

* * *

"I should probably buy the things I need to make the chocolate tomorrow! I think I won't go to Fairy Tail on that day… Not that they care either way!" I go upstairs and slam myself on the bed and fall asleep while dreaming of…. Someone! Well not really someone... but yeah it'someone, someone important to me! It's nice to feel 'happy again'after only feeling sadness for a long time... After the first month of being hurt I only thought of happiness as a ' A feeling that makes you feel nice'but after being treated nicely I think that happiness is quite important.

_One thing I didn't realize that when I was hugging Sting there was that same person who saw me hugging him... I didn't realize that it would come back to haunt me..._

* * *

_**End of Chapter 3**_

Thanks for reading! Please Review, Fav and follow!

Sorry for the short Chapter this time! I have something planned for the next chapter *winks*.

Byeeeee


	4. Valentines Day!

_**Chapter 4: Valentine's Day!**_

I wake up and put my hair into a bun getting ready to make some chocolate for Sting. I scream to myself "Let's do this!". I change my clothes and look at the time; it was still early so that I can get some ingredients for making chocolate and write a card. I put a hat on and hide my hair so that I am not seen by anyone, especially by Natsu. I get some bitter chocolate and some milk and buy it. The shopkeeper says with a smile holding up a sign "Today is Valentine's Day so we are giving everyone a flower and a free card to write on!". She hands me a flower and waves goodbye as I walk out.

I run home and lay my ingredients on the table, I start to chop the chocolate in small strips so that I can melt it. When I start to actually mix in the ingredients I think to myself _Will he be happy? I hope he likes chocolate…. _I smile and pour the melted chocolate into the heart shaped molds. I start to blush and shout "It's not like I like him!" I wave my hands everywhere.

I look at the time, it's pretty late but it doesn't matter. Not like Fairy Tail cares if I'm there or not… Anyways! While I am waiting for these chocolates to cool and freeze I take out the card that was given to me, It's border was pink and it said in big bubbly fat letters "Happy Valentine's". Inside the card I start to write:

* * *

_Dear Sting, _

_When my hopes were down and I felt helpless someone came and saved me. It was if I was saved from darkness and death, this person is really special to me now. He treats nicely and is really sweet. This person is…_

_You…_

_Thank for all that you have done for me, I really appreciate it! I really thought I was just going to cry everyday thinking about the old days waiting for Natsu to save me… But I soon realized that I have to get over it… thank you Sting_

_Happy Valentine_

* * *

By the time I was finished writing my letter I was shaking and blushing like crazy, my eyes were spinning in chibi style and I put my house to my face shouting to myself "This is so embarrassing!" I took me 1 hour to write that, 1 hour! I walk to the freezer and take out the chocolates. I decorate them using white icing and outlining the heart. I put all of the chocolates into a white heart shaped box and wrapped a pink ribbon around it. I put the letter away into somewhere safe and the chocolates into the freezer.

I decided to actually change my clothes to get in the valentine feeling so I tie my hair up in a high pony tail with a medium sized ribbon, I put on a sleeveless red shirt with red buttons in the middle, a short black skirt, white tights and knee high black boots.

I put on a white cardigan and walk slowly outside while looking at the different stores that I have passed, everyone seems to be so happy.

* * *

I walk into Fairy Tail but surprisingly I don't hear anyone talking about me… Probably because today is Valentine's Day… In the corner of my eye I spot Lisanna giving me a bad look and I just continue to look straight and sit down. I take out a book and start reading it while I sip some of the milkshake I made myself! I didn't want to bother asking for some.

All of a sudden Natsu sits in front of me and gives me a stare. I just continue to read as if he's not there but then all of a sudden he takes his hand and pulls my book down but carefully… He smiles and says "Hi Lucy! About yesterday… Why was Sting at your house?" I sighed and stood up putting both of my hands on the table to support me, I close my book with a slam and walk outside while closing my eyes.

Something cold touched my nose, I opened my eyes and I put out my hand and quietly whispered to myself "Ah… It's snowing" I made a mistake wearing such thing clothes because I'm getting pretty cold now, I wanted to run back home but something told me to walk slowly and enjoy the snow. So I did that.

* * *

"Hey!" I hear a shout "Are you Crazy?! You're going to catch a cold!" It was Sting, he was smiling. He was wearing different clothes today… He had a scarf, some gloves and a black coat on. Sting sighed and gave me a funny face, I step back and managed to say "W…W…W…What?!"

We continued to walk to my house together, as I was walking

_**Achoo! **_I sneeze and I rubbed my nose. "You are helpless… Here…" He takes his scarf off and wraps it around my neck… It's warm… We get to my house and I point to him and say "Sit down there I have something for you!" I walk over to my freezer and take out the chocolates, I also got my card. "Here" I hand him the present and the card "Sorry if the chocolate tastes bad and the card sounds stupid!" I sit down on the chair opposite to him.

Sting opens the card and the box of chocolates and starts to eat and read. While I'm looking at him as he reads he suddenly turns all red. "What's wrong Sting?!" I panic as I put my hand on his forehead to check if he has a fever. He takes my hand and holds on to it "You embarrass me… Thanks for the chocolate… In return I want you to be embarrassed too! Wait until White Day" He smirks and I blush while panicking "What!"

Suddenly he pulls me in for a hug! "Thanks!" We both pull back a bit and we notice that our faces were really close to each other, we both blush. He panics and screams "I have to go back now! Rouge is going to kill me!" then I scream "I have to make some more chocolate for Wendy and Levy!" We both go to the door and as I am about to say goodbye…

_**Kiss! **_Sting kisses me on the cheek! "That's for the embarrassing letter!" with that he runs away… As struggle to get to the kitchen I find something on top of the fridge…

_**End of Chapter 4**_

* * *

Thanks for reading! This is my early valentine gift for you guys!


	5. Threats and Accusations

_** Chapter 5: Threats and accusations**_

_**Kiss! **_Sting kisses me on the cheek! "That's for the embarrassing letter!" with that he runs away… As struggle to get to the kitchen I find something on top of the fridge…

It's a note? I wonder who this is from. As I unfold the letter, in big bold red letters it say:

_Lucy if you continue to annoy Natsu or talk to him, I will destroy the person closest to you. I will be watching you very closely…_

As I finish reading the paper I just sigh and mumble to myself "I'm so used to people insulting me that this is nothing to me" I sigh and walk up to my bed. As I lay down I put my hand on my head and wonder to myself _what is this warm feeling inside of me? It's warm and it makes me feel really happy…._

* * *

_**Lucy's POV (LUCY'S DREAM):**_

"Mama! Look! Look! I made a flower necklace!" I showed the flower necklace in my hands, I contained lilies and different flowers. Mama took me by my hand and gave me a soft smile "Ah, Lucy that is very pretty… Good job" I gave a bright smile and hugged her. "Really Mama?!" she patted my head and said "It's amazing" We started to spin in circles together and laugh, my dad came out of nowhere and joined hands with us and started to spin with us too….

_**End of Lucy's Dream:**_

* * *

I wake up with my eyes wide open; I blink a few times and let out a deep breath. As I get up out of bed I look in the mirror, I look terrible… again… My hair was everywhere, bags under my eyes and drool was on my face. As I wipe my face and comb my hair I look on my desk next to my bed. Its another note

_Dear Lucy, _

_Hi! This is Natsu! I need to talk to you when you get to the guild, it's really important. We haven't talked in a while haven't we? I'll see you then!_

_Natsu_

I give a disgusted chibi style face at the letter, why does he want to talk to me now? I dress up with my normal clothes except now I have a huge black coat, white scarf and a black hat. It was still snowing, as I look into the snow I start to remember yesterday night when Sting…. Ahhhhh… I start to burn up, I cover my face with my hands and I start to steam in my face.

I start to walk to the guild while putting out my hands and catching the snow, as I look to my left I think I saw my mom's ghost… I wasn't so sure but Mama looked like she was smiling… I ignore it think that it's just my mind. I walk into the guild and Lisanna gives me a bad look again, as usual I hear the guild whispering but not as much as usual.

_I kind of don't want to talk to Natsu. I wish he just forgot. _As I sit down on a chair, Natsu looks at me and gives me a toothy grin while walking towards me and grabbing a chair to sit next to me. I take out the book I brought with me and start to read, I start to sweat while thinking _Don't make eye contact! Don't make eye contact! Don't talk to me Natsu! _As soon as I finish thinking all of those sentences Natsu goes across the table and gets really close to my face "Watch 'a reading there Lucy?" He smiles at me. I look down at my book and don't answer him.

Natsu keeps on blabbering about stuff trying to get my attention but what really annoyed me was when he said with a serious tone "It's because you're jealous, right?" My eyes sort of look up from my book as my eyes sort of twitched as I glared at him. He gave a surprised look at me "You are?! Your reaction was pretty clear!" He stood up, I closed my book with both hands and closed my eyes while calmly saying "don't jump to conclusions, I'm not jealous of you or anyone here and I will never be"

As I try to walk outside the guild as Natsu stopped me by grabbing my wrist. I look back and I see that everyone is staring at us. I try to pull my hand away but his grip just tightens. He gives me a serious look and say "I haven't finished talking to you" I flinched from how hard he was gripping on to my wrist.

He lets go and I turn around with confidence and say strongly "What?" Lisanna just had to jump in at this point she put her hands on her hips and said with a girly intimidating tone "What has Natsu done to you? This is why no one likes you Lucy" I was about to run out but I walk towards Lisanna, she looked surprised, I raised my arm and slapped her across her right cheek.

She put on her angelic voice again and sweetly said "What was that for Lucy?" She starts to fake cry, I roll my eyes and just give her a glare. Everyone in the guild starts to protect her. I hear Erza scream at me "Why did you do that?" and Gray shout to me "You're really pathetic! Can't even handle something like that" At this point I really snapped.

I raise my head while giving everyone a bad look, I raised my voice while shouting "You're pathetic! You can't even see the truth out of all of this! Ha! You call yourself a friendly guild. No wonder why one of you sent me a threat letter, you can't even tell me face to face!" I look at Natsu and give him a face to show him that I didn't want any more business with him. As I walk out I could hear nothing, it was complete silence in the guild, and however I could feel everyone staring at me with shock.

I get home and see Sting lying down on my couch sleeping; I kneel down to the couch and poke his face. He wakes up and I say "what are you doing sleeping in other people's houses?"

* * *

_**Chapter 5 END**_

Sorry for the late update! I had tests and Extended Essays to write! Next chapter will be a special chapter also; I'll give you a hint! It's sort of linked into Valentine 's Day!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Byeeee


	6. White Day!

_**Chapter 6: White Day!**_

I get home and see Sting lying down on my couch sleeping; I kneel down to the couch and poke his face. He wakes up and I say "what are you doing sleeping in other people's houses?"

"Good Morning… Lucy…" Sting stretches on my couch, I give him a very pissed off look and shout while cracking my fists "How did you get in here?!" He rubbed his eyes and turned his head towards me, his smile turned into an uneasy smile when he saw me cracking his fists. I sighed at just looked at him, my eyes sort of glance down to look at his lips, I suddenly remembered the time he kissed me, I started to blush like crazy I think to myself

_Why am I thinking about this now?_ I think Sting was thinking about it too; he had his hand covering his mouth and nose, plus he looked like he was really red. Sting gets up and positioned himself on the couch so he was comfortable, I did the same thing but on the couch opposite him.

He blows a part of his hair which was sticking out of his head, puts his head on his hand and says with interest "How was today?" I look at him with sad eyes but I think to myself _I don't want to bother him anymore, he's done so much for me. For now I'll keep it a secret._

I give him a fake smile and happily answered "Yeah, today was actually fine!" My eyes twitch and Sting just gives me an **I'm not amused **face. "What?" I shout while raising my fists and slamming them down on the couch again. I give him a chibi grumpy face.

Sting sighs, stands up and walks towards me. He leans forwards so he's really close to my face, Sting gives me a serious face. He softly says "I know that you're lying! Sorry for shouting just now…" Sting brings me in for a hug while his facial expression softens "I know it is hard to talk about, but if you can't tell me then I feel like I will fail as the person I want you to trust"

My eyes start to water while I hug him back, I grab on to his shirt and bury my face into his chest. I didn't want to show my crying face anymore so I cry silently with shutting my eyes with force. When Sting thought I was done crying he started to pull back but I managed to say "Wait… Can we stay like this a little bit longer?" without making it too obvious I was crying really hard.

We stayed in that position for about 5 minutes, after I was done crying I pulled back and quickly turned around; I took some tissues and wiped my eyes. After I was done wiping my eyes I turned back around and put on a soft smile while quietly whispering to Sting "I'll tell you what happened"

* * *

_**10 minutes later…**_

"Ah… So that's what happened…" Sting put his finger on his chin "So where is this note you speak of?" He looks around my room. I take the note out of my pocket and hand it to Sting "Here…I don't find it too threatening though, I mean the last thing I want to do right now is talk to Natsu…" I let out a big sigh

Sting unfolds the letter, his eyes look very scary when he was reading the letter. When he finishes reading the letter, he crumples the letter, rips it and eats it. I panic and shout "Why did you eat it?!" He gulps and looks at me in the eye "It's not important right?" He winks at me and I blush.

He looks at the clock and he looks sad "I need to go now! I have to buy things! Bye!" He runs out of the door, while he was running he dropped something, an address to a grocery?!

* * *

_**Sting's POV:**_

I can't believe it's so late now! I have to buy the ingredients! Let's see… I need flour and brown sugar only, okay! Let's so buy the stuff! I run to the nearest grocery store. I buy the ingredients and quickly run home. I set out all the things and start to bake

_**4 hours later**_

"I'm finally done!" I was lying down on the counter in chibi style. I get up and look at the white chocolate cookies I made, I take one a put it in my mouth. "Pretty good…" I mumble. I took the cookies and put them in a clear plastic wrap, put it in a yellow and white striped bag. I put a green ribbon and tried my best, which failed, to write in cursive. The thing I wrote said "To Lucy" I put it on my table and yawned while stretching my arms.

"Time to go to sleep…" I didn't bother getting into bed so I just lay down on the sofa and just went into a deep slumber.

* * *

_**Next day**_

I wake up and my hair is all over the place and I have drool on the side of my face. **KNOCK, KNOCK! **I open the door while rubbing my eyes. It was Rouge he gave me a disgusted face and smirked "You look horrible…" I babbled "WHAT! I WAS TIRED!" I slam the door in his face and run to get ready for today. I look at the cookies I made and blush slightly.

Me and Rouge were on out walking to the guild, was it just me or did I hear see a white, short haired chick who had a Fairy Tail insignia say "I hope that letter hurt her" Huh… Might be my imagination.

* * *

_**Lucy's POV:**_

I wake up and look at the clock while still lying down on my bed; it was already 3:00pm. I was crying so much that I passed out I guess. I don't feel like going to the guild today… I stretched out my arms and got up. I actually feel quite refreshed!

I sigh and go downstairs, I find a certain blonde on my couch sleeping again "Sting!" I hit his head with my fist. He wakes up while rubbing his head and giving me a cute chibi face. "I got bored of waiting for you to wake up so decided to take a little nap"

"Oh yeah, by the way Lucy, what day is it today?" He asks me with excitement. I look at the calendar "It's March the 14th. Why?" He smirks and I could see that he was hiding something behind his back "Happy White Day!" He reveals behind his back a bag of cookies wrapped beautifully.

My eyes sparkle with happiness "Are you sure?" Sting uses one of his free hands and takes out my hand and places the cookies there. "Duh Lucy!" He sticks out his tongue at me.

* * *

_**End of chapter 6**_

Sorry for the late chapter **again! **I had a huge writers block! I swear I'll try to improve on updating!

Byeeee


	7. Musical Fear

_**Chapter 7: Musical Fear**_

My eyes sparkle with happiness "Are you sure?" Sting uses one of his free hands and takes out my hand and places the cookies there. "Duh Lucy!" He sticks out his tongue at me.

I smile and my expression softens, as I try to take my hand away he holds my free hand. I could feel his warm fingers slowly go to the palm of my cold hand, I felt an electrical zap pass through my hand to my heart. It hurt but at the same time I felt happy. We held hands for around 2 minutes but then we both start to blush like crazy so we both pull our hand away.

"I…I…I have to go as usual" Sting Stammered "I'm a bit busy so I might come a bit late tomorrow" I look at him with a reassuring face and say "That's alright!" We walk towards the door; the atmosphere was tense due to us holding hands earlier but I was alright. We say our goodbyes, I watch him as he runs away, it looked like he was running towards the moon but really he wasn't.

I walk into my dining room and open the cupboards to find a plate to put the cookies on and a cup to put some tea inside. I put the cookies on the plate and pour some Earl grey tea inside, it looked beautiful so I decided to get my Polaroid and take a picture of it. I mumble to myself "I'll stick this in my album".

I sit down on the table with my legs crossed, I take the cup of tea in one hand, and with my free hand I put it on my lap. I take a sip of the tea and look at the starry sky, I put down the tea and take a small bite of the cookies. As the smooth texture of the cookies enters my mouth, it was like a symphony of the white chocolate cookies. As I close my eyes I could hear a melody being played as I eat the cookies. I put the tips of my fingers on my cheeks and when I open my eyes and look into the mirror I notice that a few tears were falling. I rub my eyes and gently say "Why am I crying?"

After I finish all the cookies I feel a wave of feeling reach my heart, I put my hand to my chest and smile. My eyes avert to a door, the door that hasn't been opened in a long time. I get up and slowly walk towards the door, I reach for the doorknob but I hesitate. I know what's in that room….

While shaking with fear I slowly turn the knob and pull the door open. There were only two things in that room, one being an object covered by a red cloth and the other being different types of book. It was dusty in here and the only source of light at the moment was the one coming from the dining room. I cough from the dust but I still walk in, I remove the cloth and underneath the cloth laid a piano.

I look at the piano and open the cover, I glance over to second thing in the room, the music books, they were diploma level books. The last time I played the piano was a long time ago, when my mom and dad were still alive. Ever since my mom died I refused to play it even if my dad was there. However since both of them are gone now the piano haunts me a bit, it brings up sad but happy at the same time memories but should try to be strong, I want to play a song for Sting.

I sit down and place my hands over the piano keys, I take in a deep breath and try to play the piano keys. I think to myself, _What? Why can't play the piano? My hands are frozen!_ I lower my head so that my eyes were covered by my bangs, I grit my teeth and quickly run out of the room. I shut the door with a loud BANG and lean against the door while slowly sliding down. I cover my mouth and mumble while trying not cry "That was close… I almost broke down…" My vision starts to go blurry; I guess I passed out while leaning against the door.

_**Next day:**_

I slowly open my eyes to see the bright sun, I get up sit down and I notice that I'm not on the floor anymore, I'm on my bed… I don't recall ever waking up and crawling into bed. I cover my eyes with the back of my hand and yawn in Chibi Style "Unless someone carried me here it's impossible that I transported here"

I get up and notice that there is a smell of fire that is lingering around the house, I run downstairs to see….

_**END OF CHAPTER 7**_

Hi guys! It's been a long time right? I hope you like this chapter! I got this idea from my piano concert :D

PLS REVIEW, FAV and FOLLOW!

Byeeee


	8. Authors note!

_**Authors note!**_

Hey guysss! Its been a really long time since i have updated and I think i might be able to update it this friday since my spanish, english, math and science test will be done by then :D

Please wait a bit longer for me but I promise I will make it up to you guys, i will try my best to write at least 2000 words instead of 1000 words. Until then please wait.

Also I have made a DeviantArt account to make some art to help create some images for you guys, for example i am drawing the cookies and the OC i had made in my other story :D

I promise to try an update by friday

Thanks :)


	9. Red, Orange and Hatred

_**Chapter 8: Red, Orange, Hatred**_

I get up and notice that there is a smell of fire that is lingering around the house there was a note next to my bed, it said: _Something that's red, something that hurts when you touch it but from afar it looks like hope_, I run downstairs to see a Red and Orange burning Fire. The image of it burns into my eyes as I freeze with terror. I realize what I need to save, my picture of the cookies which Sting gave me. I cover my mouth with my hand and close my right eye to try and go downstairs and get the picture. I see the picture of the Cookies on the table, it was getting burnt, it was slowly turning black and crumpling into a .

I was about to run into the fire to try and save the Picture but I was pulled by the wrist "Lucy! What are you doing?!" It was Loki… He had a serious face. "Let go Loki! I need to get that photo… I can't lose something important again…" My eyes start to water. I blink and my tears start to fall from my face, down to my chin, it doesn't stop pouring.

In between my hiccups and sniffles I managed to say "..T..T..That's right! Aquarius! If I can summon her…" I try to run into the fire but Loki still has his hand wrapped around my wrist, he pulls me back and carries me in a princess style. "I can't let your life be in danger" Loki lowers his head and mutters "…I don't want to lose someone important again…" He runs upstairs and jumps out of the window.

_**30 minutes later…**_

Some water mages came and put out the fire for me, I was going to do it myself but there isn't any point if there is nothing in there to save… Loki right now is holding my hand and he has a tight grip around it but I'm not going to hold on to his hand. My lifeless eyes look up to the sky where the smoke from my house is, I put my right hand up and try to grab on to the sky, I whisper quietly "…Mama…" I look back to the ground and turn to Loki to find his eyes full of guilt.

"I'm sorry Lucy…" He says with a melancholy tone without looking into my eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder, I could feel his shoulder was cold, I say quietly "You only did what you normally would do… Its ok…" Loki opens his mouth as he was about to say something but quickly shuts it while forcing his eyes shut, without saying goodbye he disappears into small yellow orbs which float to the sky. As my hair flutters in the wind, I reach my hand to the door knob while walking slowly towards the door.

As I open the door a small sound of a creak is made, ashes fall from the door. I put my foot inside the house, as the things in my house crumble in my sight, it only builds up my anger and my sense of loneliness, I can't help but feel… Alone in this world…

I kneel down to what my album of my family photos used to be, as touch the album it disintegrates in my hands, I close my hands and put them close to my chest remembering what used to be in those photos. I clench my fist and grit my teeth as I think of one name… _Natsu_

I look to where the remaining's of the photo were, I brush my hand lightly on it and close my eyes. My thoughts began to fly like it was a timeline, I was thinking back to when Sting gave me the cookies, it was a very happy memory but right now, for me it's very tragic.

My eyes glance to where the piano was, "I hope that burnt down… It would be something that I wouldn't mind being burnt down.." I touch the door , as I push it… I see the room half burnt… The books were burnt but not the piano…..

I couldn't help but cry to the thought of the piano not being burnt. As I breakdown while grasping on to the piano I cry out "Out of everything that could have been burnt! It was something that I found very important but when I wanted it to be burnt… I doesn't work out!" As I weep while kneeling on the floor and having my head high up I scream a painful scream, it was full of sadness and anger.

Red… My vision is going blurry, I can only see red… I cover my ears and close my eyes. As I shake my head I shout "Someone! HELP ME!" As I begin to pour lots of tears, I start to weep really hard. All of a sudden I feel warmth around my body, it feels like someone's hugging me.

As my face is buried in someone's chest I slowly open my eyes and remove my hands from my ears I listen closely to this person's heartbeat, I somehow soothes me… It makes me feel relaxed. As I look up, I see someone's face, my vision was still a bit blurry. As my eyes focused I blink to see Sting, my eyes start to water as I bit my lip and repeatedly said "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry!"

As I was about to pull back from the hug Sting tightens the hug, I shake with fear but I hug him back, a warm feeling rushes up to my heart and I feel happy.

_**End of chapter 8**_

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update lately! I have had so many tests its been so stressful! But I have finally finished with creating this work!

Thank you for reading!

Please Fav, Follow and Review! I need your opinion on this chapter!

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	10. Sting and team Natsu!

_**Chapter 9: Sting and Team Natsu?! **_

As I was about to pull back from the hug Sting tightens the hug, I shake with fear but I hug him back, a warm feeling rushes up to my heart and I feel happy.

"I don't know why you are saying sorry but it's okay, everything will be alright now" Sting quietly whispered to me with a soft soothing voice. I blink as the last few tears fall out from my eyes. As the warmth of Sting is wrapped around me I smile as I inhale the unique smell of Sting. As I close my eyes again I hear a loud scream

"LUCY!" I open my eyes slowly and my eyes shake with fear as I see Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy walk around my room. Me and Sting get up and pull away from our hug. I lower my head so they couldn't see my eyes, I put my hand around my mouth and take a few steps backwards. "Why are they here?" I trip over the chair and fall backwards hitting my head on the wall making a loud sound which attracts Natsu and the others.

"Lucy! Are in here?!" Natsu bursts the door open making my piano books fall to the floor, my eyes shake with fear as I look at Team Natsu, why are they here? Is what I ask myself, I take a glance at Sting and I see him giving them a cold and evil glare and I can also hear him growling at them.

"Are you safe Lucy?! We heard your house caught on fire!" Natsu walks up to me and holds onto my shoulders. All of a sudden I look over Natsu's shoulder and I see Lisanna, she's giggling with her hand near her mouth, they don't notice since she's behind everyone. I build up courage to fight back at all of them, first I glare at Lisanna and she looks shocked but as soon as I was going to push Natsu away Sting does it for me.

Natsu widens his eyes at Sting and glares "What did you do to Lucy" Sting sighs and in a cocky tone he says "What did **I **do? Ha! Don't joke with me here, I should be asking you the same thing" Sting stretches his arm in front of meas if he was protecting me and with a deathly and angry tone he says to Natsu " If you so much lay one more finger on her and say anything to hurt her, I swear I will hunt you down a rip every single bone out of your body…"

"…Wahhhh Sting! That's a bit too harsh don't you think? Ne… Ne…" I pat his back while pulling on his arm. "No I don't think it is enough… After what they did to you…" Sting grabs Natsu's shirt and screams "Why did you guys betray Lucy?!"

"I know what I did was wrong but…" It was as if something shot me through the head but it felt like Natsu was telling the truth but I just couldn't accept it… I built up the courage to finally scream "Why did you do that in the first place then? If you guys really didn't like me then why bother with me?!" I force my eyes shut while tightening my fist.

"I don't know! For the past few days I feel like I am being controlled" Natsu explains but I don't believe him, I just look at him in the eye and sigh. Natsu walks up to Sting and grabs him by the collar with great force and looks at him straight in the eye but Sting still does not Flinch "I will ask you one more time Sting, why is Lucy crying and what did you do to her?"

All of a sudden Natsu punches Sting in the stomach and they begin to fight, I was still in shock of what had happened to my house and I was about to stop them until Natsu started using magic and his hand was enveloped in fire and Natsu was about to attack Sting but Sting dodged out of the way and a wave of sadness had eaten me….

Natsu had accidently broken my piano, it was like everything slowed down, as the piano keys flew around the room my heart was slowly breaking, my eyes had widened when looking at the broken piano lying down on the floor. I slowly turn my head to everyone, I looked into Natsu's eyes and his was full of regret.

I grit my teeth and lower my head while tightening my fists and whisper to everyone "…Get out…please…" Sting reached his out his hand to put on my shoulder but stepped back saying quietly "…Give me some time…"

As I watch them leave my house I look at what was a piano and sigh "I wanted this to burn as well but why do I feel so sad when it is broken? I don't understand anymore" As I touched the cold piano with my warm fingers some of my foggy memories with my mother when I was playing the piano came flooding back to me. I smiled with joy and sadness, I see another note on the table…

It says:

_I'll come again tomorrow_

_Sting_

* * *

_**End of chapter 9**_

Hey guys! I got my results for some tests and I have to say I am quite happy :D For this fanfic I am planning to create 2 endings but I'm not telling you what type of endings just tell me if you think multiple endings is a good idea or a bad idea and I will take your advice!

Another note is that I am planning to make this quite a very sad fanfic because of the emotions I want to put inside, I want to covey my own feelings into this fanfic.

_**Answers:**_

fairytail171- My updating schedules are a bit weird because I have loads of homework and tests and if that is the case then I usually only update every week or longer but since my holiday is coming up I want to try and write some more!

Please Fav, follow and Review!


End file.
